


Secret Kiss

by Ranchel



Series: What's Left Unsaid [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-TRoS, Redeemed Ben Solo, References to Friends (TV), Rey and Ben keep giving Finn small heart attacks, Secret Relationship, crack of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: Rey and Ben have kept their kiss on Exegol secret, but not for much longer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What's Left Unsaid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263170
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Secret Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Or The One with All the Secrets

Another pair of mechanics walked by hiding their laughter between stolen glances. See, that’s the thing about the temporal suspension of Kylo Ren’s sentence, Ben had to _work_ in the hangar, and therefore found himself exposed to the, usually hostile, Resistance personnel that crowds it.

“So, the casual leak of my pubescent pictures through the comm channel of the base has nothing to do with vengeance.”

“Nah, look,” FN-2187, who Rey insisted he called Finn, pointed at him with his fork and Ben had to resist the urge to slam it back at his face with the Force. “you’re the ex-Supreme Leader; you can’t have secrets. They could endanger the peace we’re carefully crafting.”

Rey chuckled from her place in front of him, mouth full of whatever disgusting concoction the cooks managed this time.

“First of all, that I have left behind my life as Kylo Ren doesn’t mean any of you can get away with annoying me,” Ben said leaving his barely touched plate on the small table. “Second, if I understood correctly then as ex-Stormtrooper you can’t have secrets either. Therefore, they should know about Atterra Bravo.”

“What? No! How…how you know about that?” Ben suddenly had the undivided attention of what people have started to call the ‘Big Four’.

“What happened on Atterra Bravo?” Rose leaned forward to look at him.

“Man, you can’t tell.” Ben grinned before speaking again.

“So, the First Order had huge installations on Atterra Bravo, mostly dedicated to the production of droids. I have only been once but, you know the Force works in mysterious ways, and FN-2187 and his squad were there at the same time.” By this point Ben was fully committed to the story, surprisingly enjoying the attention while Finn tried to hide behind Poe. “During lunch, this girl starts making eyes at Finn, so after a while, he goes to her and after a minute or two, I see them kissing. Now I know what you’re thinking, Finn’s not the type of guy that goes out there and makes out with humanoids, and you’re right, Finn’s not the type of guy that makes out with _humanoids_.”

“You kissed a replica droid?!” Rose screamed before breaking into thunderous laughter, soon followed by Rey, who leaned on her to avoid falling from the small stool she sat on.

Sighing deeply, Finn looked up from his careful study of the floor tiles.

“In my defense, it was dark and it was a very realistic droid,” said Finn before pointing an accusing finger in Ben’s direction. “I, at least, have kissed and been kissed. Not everyone can say the same.”

Poe almost broke his neck in turning to look at Ben, wide-eyed. The girls’ laughter stopped abruptly, and Finn watched with disappointment as not only didn’t Ben’s smug smile disappear, but it broadened.

“Actually, Big Deal, that affirmation is no longer correct- oof.” Ben winced, rubbing his shin where Rey had kicked him under the table.

“Nah-ah, no way, I don’t believe you.” Finn frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t take this personally but, who the kriff would want to kiss you?” asked Poe.

A crooked smile was Ben’s only answer. When her friend’s eyes landed on her, Rey quickly averted her gaze, looking down at her bowl and taking two big spoonfuls of food.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Finn's gasp echoed through the hangar as Ben looked up to find Rey’s murderous look.

* * *

“I’m sorry if I was indiscreet back there,” she heard Ben before she saw him, approaching cautiously. “I didn’t mean for your friends to find out like that.”

Rey crawled effortlessly from under the X-wing, carefully dusting her greased stained hands on her overalls while making Ben squirm on his feet a little longer.

“Don’t worry, Ben. I would have done it differently, but, you know, our kiss not being secret has its perks.” She beamed at him.

“Like what?”

“Like this,” Rey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hungrily for all the base to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
